1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sludge drying apparatus and method whereby industrial and other types of sludge are mixed and heated for substantial dehydrating and compacting before disposal of same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial and manufacturing plants domestically and abroad now face critical and serious environmental concerns because of large quantities of industrial sludge material which are the by-product of its processes and industrial methodology. A myriad of manufacturing operations may be cited having commonality to the referenced problem, but one particular industry facing this troublesome matter is the plating process industries. Electroplating and various types of anodizing are processes using various chemicals resultant in large quantities of hazardous waste. These, and similar treatments of metals, produce sludge having metal hydroxides which are classified as hazardous waste by the Environmental Protection Agency, being specifically number "F006". Presently, sludge is pumped through filter presses only capable of reducing same to a 75% water content. This is the last step in the normal procedure prior to placing the sludge in a dumpster and hauling same to an authorized landfill sight.
Fraioli U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,933 entitled "Infrared Dehydrator Unit for Minced Fish" is a gas-fired infrared dehydrator having rotating paddles applicable to a food product like fish. A second infrared heater application is seen in Minnie, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,397 for purposes of drying sludge. Sludge dryers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,691 to Bradbury, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,092 to Anderson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,853 to Emery.
Today's environmental priorities and concerns demand that manufacturing and industrial institutions have methods and processes that are geared to a higher capability of processing industrial waste product and sludge for disposal. The invention presented in this application meets and exceeds this criteria.